Extra Credit
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward is a teacher at Forks High and Bella is one of his best students. Lemon. Rated M.


Bella opened her locker at the end of the school day, ready to go home. She lifted her English folder and textbook. Dropping them to the floor, she started shifting through all the papers that had scattered along the hall. When she stood up, her teacher, Mr Masen, was standing there with some of her worksheets in hand.

"You really should be more organised with your work Miss Swan. You'll never get anywhere with it all over the place."

"Organisations never been one of my strong suits."

"It should be if you're an honour student. Maybe I could help you with that sometime?"

"Sure."

"What about Thursday, after school in my classroom?"

"Um… I have to see Miss Carter for about ten minutes about some extra credit, but I can come a little later on."

"Okay. What's this extra credit about? I thought you had the top grades."

"I need to do some extra credit. I need a scholarship because my Dad can't afford to send me to University."

"I could offer you some extra credit too."

She smiled up at her teacher and leaned back a little. His eyes ran up and down her body, looking down her shirt.

"I'll talk to you about it another time. I have a faculty meeting in five minutes."

He turned and started walking away.

"Um, Mr Masen?"

Looking back at her, he raised his eyebrows.

"My papers?"

"Oh, sorry. Here."

When he passed them back, she tucked them into her folder. Closing her locker, she left the school and drove straight home. Sitting on her bed, she scattered the sheets of English work she'd dropped. As she tried to reorganise them a bit, a green slip of paper caught her attention.

I have an extra credit idea. Meet me at this address at 4:30 if you want to. Don't worry about bringing anything with you.

701 E Heron St, Aberdeen, WA

She couldn't figure out why he would want her to meet him in Aberdeen. It's a two hour drive away. Climbing off her bed, she booted up her new laptop she got for her 18th Birthday and typed the address in. It was a hotel.

She asked her best friend, Alice, to cover for her. If anyone asked where she was, she would say that she was at hers. It did help that her parents were out for the night. Leaving a note for her Dad on the table, she jumped into her car and settled down for the long drive ahead of her.

Singing along to the loud music in her car, she thought about the reasons he may want to meet her at a hotel miles away from Forks. Maybe he had found her a job of some kind. Or there may be some point he's trying to prove. Or he may just have something completely different planned for her. She enjoyed the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Traffic became really bad when she drove into town. Half four passed and the minutes ticked by. She worried he may leave if she was too late. Pulling into the parking lot outside the hotel fifteen minutes late, she looked around for a space. She spotted Mr Masen's car and a free space beside it. When she climbed out, she glanced around for him but couldn't see him. He was obviously there somewhere. Maybe inside.

"Hello."

"Hello. How can I help you?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here. I can't see him outside though."

"What's the name?"

"Edward Masen."

"Mr Masen checked in half an hour ago. Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes. That's me."

"He's in room 49. He asked me to send you up."

"Okay. Thank you."

She smiled to herself and followed the signs up the stairs to room 49. Going to knock on the door, she paused and decided not to yet. Running to the bathrooms downstairs, she locked the door and stood in front of the mirror. She took off her flannel shirt and tank top. Pushing up her breasts, she tightened her bra straps. Pulling her flannel back on, she left the top three buttons undone so there was a clear view of her bra. There was nothing she could do about her jeans. Digging through the small bag she'd brought with her, she pulled out her lipstick and redid her lips. She took her hair out of the hair tie and let it fall down her back.

Ready to go, she returned to door 49. Raising her hand, she knocked confidently. The door swung open and she was met with the hunky body of her English teacher.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Masen. Traffic wasn't great."

"You're here now. Don't worry about it. Come in."

She sat on the end of the double bed and crossed one leg over the other. Looking up at Mr Masen through her eyelashes, she bit on her bottom lip.

"What idea did you have for some extra credit then, Mr Masen? I'm willing to do anything."

"I thought you could write a book report every fortnight on one of the books on my extended reading list."

"I can do that, but why did you want to meet out here to tell me this?"

He sat beside her, his hand running from her knee up her thigh.

"There is some other extra credit work that I had in mind. Something a little private between the two of us."

Leaning forward, he hovered his lips above hers, looking into her eyes.

"Although, I think you already knew what I had in mind."

His fingers brushed under her flannel over the top of her breast. She sat very still and waited for what was going to come next.

"No one can know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

Pressing his lips to hers, she moved hers with his. Her hands ran up his chest and round his neck. He took hold of her thigh and unfolded her leg from the other. Pushing her down on the bed, he hovered over her. She shifted her hips so that she could get closer to him.

Moving her up the bed, he lay her head into the pillows. He positioned himself beside her and ran his hand up her body to her shirt. With one hand, he shifted the buttons open. Opening up her shirt, he dipped his lips to her stomach. As she moaned, he dragged his lips around her bellybutton.

He leaned away from her and ran his eyes over her body. Her skin was a smooth, silky white. Brushing his fingers over her thin, lacy, lingerie bra, he revelled in the stiffening of her nipples. Not being able to last much longer, he popped the button on her jeans. Sliding down her body, he dropped to his knees at the end of the bed. She sat up to watch him undo her shoes.

"You still want to do this Bella?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Are you on the pill?"

"No. I… um… I'm a virgin."

He froze. Sitting back, he looked up at her.

"I thought… I thought you would have… with Jacob…"

"No. He… he tried to force himself on me. I didn't want it."

"I'm sorry Bella. We shouldn't be doing this."

He stood up and turned away from her.

"Edward. Edward I want this. Please. I didn't want it with Jacob last year because he was trying to force me to do it. I wasn't ready. But I want you. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want to."

Kneeling up on the bed, she grabbed his hand and forced him to turn around.

"Jacob was a dick. I was going to break up with him eventually anyway. It wasn't just about that though. I was too young for sex, plus I was terrified of getting pregnant with his baby. Now that I'm 18, I feel safer. I feel more confident. And I want you."

"I want you too Bella. And I am definitely not going to get you pregnant."

"Good. Because my Dad would kill you if you did."

He knelt down at the end of the bed again and continued to take her shoes off. Holding her bare feet, he opened her legs a little.

"This is going to be fun then isn't it? I'm going to take your virginity and it will hurt at first. But when you're ready again, I'll make you fucking love it."

"Can I… I mean, I've never seen…"

Her eyes flicked down to the tent in his pants.

"You want to see my cock?"

Biting on her bottom lip, she nodded her head.

"Sure. Why don't you lie down again?"

He moved his hands up her legs and onto her thighs. Lying back on the bed, she placed her head back into the pillows. He stood at the end of the bed and unbuckled his pants. They dropped to the floor and he climbed out of them. Stood only in his work shirt and boxers, he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. She drooled over the way his chest was chiselled to perfection.

"Like something?"

Only being able to nod, her head bounced frantically. He gave her one of his signature, panty-dropping crooked grins. Hooking his fingers into his boxers, he pushed them to the floor. His hard length sprang up. She gasped and leaned up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled her pants down her legs. Throwing them to the floor, his eyes ghosted up her long legs and over her chest.

"You are beautiful Bella. Truly stunning."

She smiled and blushed bright red. The blush travelled from her cheeks, down to her breasts. Edward held her legs apart and settled between them. His cock rested against her panty clad core making her moan loudly.

"You're already wet Bella. You've soaked your panties."

"I need you Edward."

"I know."

He thrust his hips up to hers causing her to groan.

"I'm going to put a condom on now."

"Okay."

She bit on her bottom lip as she watched him rifle through his back and pull out a little silver packet. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he opened the packet and slid the condom onto his hard length. He turned around and slipped beside her. Placing his hand onto her hip, he pushed at her panties before whipping them from her legs. He tangled his fingers around her little tuft of hair. Nestling himself between her thighs, he guided his wrapped cock to her entrance.

With only his tip inside her, he held her thighs in a tight grip to stop her from moving. He leaned forward, his lips beside her ear.

"Bite my shoulder when it hurts Bella."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Steadily, he pulled himself up into her and shattered her virginity. She bit into his shoulder hard to muffle her cry. Tears ran down her cheeks as she let her head fall back into the pillows. He rubbed the back of her thighs soothingly and kissed her neck.

"It's okay Bella. It will be over soon."

She tried to catch her breath and began running her hands up and down his chest.

"I'm ready."

"You sure."

"Yeah. Please."

He started rolling his hips and sucked on the nape of her neck. Playing with the hair on the back of his neck, she scrunched her eyes up trying to stop the screams of pain she wanted to cry. Her toes were curled into the bedspread, her teeth scraping into his shoulder. He shuddered and exploded into the condom. She could feel it and leaned her forehead to his shoulder.

"Stop. Please stop."

"Okay. Okay."

Sliding out of her slowly, he climbed off the bed and padded into the bathroom. He dumped the condom in the bin and returned to the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish it could have happened a different way."

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you."

He lay down next to her and combed through her hair. She rolled onto her side, curling into him. Her fingers drew circles on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not what you were probably expecting."

"Hey. You will be perfect Bella. You're right, this isn't what I expected. I didn't think you were still a virgin. But I knew you were sexy as hell and smoking hot. I had hoped you were smart enough to be on the pill so that I didn't have to worry about having so many condoms with me. But considering you are still a virgin, I guess I can excuse that. How about this? You go and have a warm bath and I'll go and get some takeaway and a couple more condoms. That doesn't mean we are going to do anything if you don't want to. But, I'd like to try. I know you're going to have a lot of fun when we do."

"I'm sure I will. And I'll drive up to Port Angelus at the weekend to get on the pill."

"You don't have to do that Bella. You shouldn't have to do that."

"If I'm going to be fucking around with my teacher then I want to. Who knows when we might want to hop in the back of your car at school?"

"We are not having sex at school."

She pouted and lay her hand flat on his chest.

"Maybe we could meet after school sometimes. I know a secluded spot where we could park and no one goes there."

"That sounds fun. And a little dirty. I didn't think you would ever be a dirty teacher Mr Masen."

"You know that sounds so sexy right now."

"What? Mr Masen?"

"Yeah. The way you say it. Well, what do you think when I say Edward?"

She rolled his name off her tongue and tilted her head up to him.

"Beautiful."

He pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger as he pressed his lips to hers. She moaned when he brushed his other hand over her breast.

"I should go Bella. I don't want to hurt you again."

"There's more than one way I can help relieve your long, aching cock."

She drew out her words before licked over his lips. Running her hand down his chest, she grabbed his length in her hand and squeezed it tightly. He groaned, his hand placing flat to her back.

"I can't leave now then, can I?"

Giggling, she lay back and pulled him over her. He crawled up the bed, his knees on either side of her head. Leading himself to her mouth, he let her relax her jaw and throat before pushing himself into her. She took him to the back of her throat, swallowing all of him. He moaned at the sight of her lips wrapped around his base.

With her hands on his ass, she started bobbing her head back and forth. He gripped the headboard, forcing himself to keep still. He started to lose it and began thrusting his hips gently. She brought her hands round and played with his balls.

"Fuck Bella. Bella that feels amazing."

She hummed at the praise he gave and squeezed his balls.

"I'm going to cum Bella. If you don't want to swallow it pull back now."

Not listening to what he was saying, she took all of him between her lips in time for him to cum. She licked around his tip and swallowed of him before he pulled out of her mouth.

"Thank you Bella."

"I had fun. And you taste delicious."

He stood up and began to dress. She leaned up on her elbows, watching him carefully.

"You are coming back, aren't you?"

"Of course. I invited you here Bella. I'm paying for the room for the evening. And if I left, I probably wouldn't get any sleep, worried that you'd tell your Dad that I raped you."

"I'm not going to tell me Dad. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway. He's never around, not since my Mom died. He asked me if I was involved in the drugs that were going round school last semester."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's never read one of my report cards and doesn't care about my school grades."

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know."

"No one does. They think I have the perfect life; well as perfect as it can be after my Mom died seven years ago. They think that I am the perfect student. I don't go to parties, I study hard and I like going to school. I want to do well, but sometimes I want to get fucking drunk and not have to worry about school, or my Dad, or my future."

She was looking down at the comforter, her hair having former a curtain around her face. Sitting on the edge of the bed dressed apart from his shoes, Edward pushed her hair behind her ear.

"If this is some kind of rebellion Bella, I don't want you regretting it later."

"I won't. I promise. This is a bit about that, but I want you Edward. I want you to want me."

"And I do. I want you very much Bella. So why don't you go have that bath? Clean your legs up and relax. I'll be back in half an hour."

"How do I know you will come back? You say you will, but what if you don't?"

"I'll leave my phone here; if at the very least I'll have to come back to get it. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

He grabbed his phone from his bag and placed it on top of the chest of drawers. After pulling his shoes on, he pecked to top of Bella's head and left. Bella eyed his phone, making a devious plan. With the phone in hand, she flipped up the camera. Reversing the camera use to the selfie one, she placed her hand on her hip and smiled into the camera.

Posing for several pictures, she then lay back on the bed. Spreading out, she focused in on her breasts. When she was done taking pictures, she flipped onto the video camera and sat up. With her legs apart and on her knees, she started bouncing her body up and down. She pressed record and began gasping and moaning.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Edward. Ohhhh, Mr Masen. Yes. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Right there. Yes. Ohhhh. Yes. Right there Mr Masen. That's it. Ohhh. Ohhh, Edward. Edward. Touch me. Touch me. Yes. That's it. Yes. Yes, Mr Masen. I can't hold on any longer. Mr Masen, I'm going to… I'm going to cum. Ah. Ah. Ahhhhh."

She came onto the sheets as she threw her head back and cried. Stopping the recording, she threw the phone back onto the side and went into the bathroom. Whilst the bath filled, she continued to take pictures of herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Even when in the bath she took more pictures. She could imagine him looking at the pictures and watching the special video she'd left him. She just hoped he wouldn't delete them.

With one of the hotel robes on, she lay back on the bed and waited. She hadn't checked what time he'd left at so had no idea how much longer she'd have to wait. But she hoped he wouldn't be longer. As much as it hurt the first time, she wanted him to fuck her and fuck her properly.

Hearing the key card sliding into the slot, she loosened the straps on the robe and let it slip off her breasts. Edward opened the door and wasn't expecting Bella to be so ready and waiting. He hardened in his pants but shook his head.

"Cover yourself up Bella. Eat some food first."

"Are you really hungry now Mr Masen? Or are your other urges becoming present?"

She rubbed two fingers around her nipple and bit on her bottom lip. He turned away from her, trying to calm himself down.

"We have to slow down a bit. Let's just eat and then we can do something after. I mean it Bella."

"Fine."

Pulling the robe up, she sat up and crossed her legs. With her hair tied back into a ponytail, she shuffled over to give him some room. He placed a pizza box onto the bed and stretched himself out across the bed. Bella lay her head beside him, her fingers reaching out for his. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips.

"Eat up."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Sure."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

She lifted a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. They talked quietly between themselves whilst they ate the pizza he'd brought. They moved closer and closer together, her head lying on his chest. Even after the food was finished, they still continued to talk; that was until she inched her robe open.

"I'm ready Mr Masen."

"I can see that Bella."

He shifted her so that she was lying in the bed and he was hovering beside her.

"Why weren't you ever a cheerleader Bella? You have the beauty and the body to be one. And the breasts."

"I had better things to do than shake my ass for a couple of guys to play football and go to college for free. But I'm sure I can find a cheerleader outfit somewhere if you want me to."

"Maybe another time."

He opened her legs and settled between her thighs. Throwing his shirt over his shoulder, he was quick to slip out of his pants and boxers. With a condom slid on, he positioned himself at her entrance.

"If it hurts, just let me know. We can wait for another time if you want."

"No. I want this. But if it hurts too much, I may need you to stop. I'll give you a blowjob if you want."

"I will never make you do anything Bella. Apart from maybe dress up… But you still never have to do anything I ask of you."

"I want to. But I want to have sex with you more."

One of his palms cupped her breast. Her breasts were flat, with big areoles around her nipples. He pressed his thumb under her nipple and brought it up to his mouth. She moaned and rolled her hips up to his. Squeezing her breast gently, he pulled at her nipple with his teeth. He pushed himself into her slowly, calmly, trying not to scare or hurt her.

She pushed her head back into the pillows, groaning in pleasure. Bringing his lips up to hers, he kissed her passionately. They started moving in unison, her hips bucking up to his and his thrusting into her. She didn't know what to do with her hands; they roamed his back. He kept his hands between her breasts and thighs. One minute he'd be pulling her thighs up along with his movements, the other he'd be squeezing and massaging her breasts.

After ten minutes of passion it came to an end in an explosion of heat. Bella cried against his lips as Edward bit down on her bottom lip and groaned his release. He leaned his forehead to hers for a moment and held still. When he pulled out, he stumbled into the bathroom and removed the condom.

"Mr Masen?"

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes Bella?"

"Come here."

He stepped back into the bedroom to see her sat up in the bed.

"I want to take a picture of us."

"You can't Bella. If someone got hold of your phone, they might accidently see the picture."

"I'm going to copy it onto my computer and then delete it from my phone. No one will see it but me."

"It's still not safe."

"Please. I left some pictures on your phone."

"Bella!"

He grabbed his phone and scrolled through the recent pictures. He couldn't believe how many she'd taken. But the sight of them also made his length rise. On her own phone, she quickly snapped a picture of his hard cock.

"I'm not leaving my phone with you again Bella. I can't trust you."

"You like them though."

"Yes I do. But you can't be using my phone like that."

"But I want to send you pictures."

He sighed and combed through his hair. He sat on the end of the bed. She crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll buy you a new phone. You can only use it between us. I'll get a new phone too. You can send me all the pictures you want."

"Thank you."

She pressed her lips to his jaw and grinned.

"We should be heading back to Forks now Bella."

"Didn't you say you'd paid for the room for the night?"

"Yes. Why?"

He was a little suspicious as to what she was getting at.

"Well, my Dad thinks I'm at a friend's for the night. As long as we get back to Forks before school, then no one will notice us missing."

"Are you going to get up at four in the morning to drive back up to Forks?"

"Yes. If it means I get to stay with you a bit longer."

"We can stay here for the night then."

She ran her fingers down his chest and leaned further against him.

"Come back to bed Edward. I don't want to waste a minute more of our time together."

He chuckled and placed his hand over hers. Twisting round, he lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist, a smile spreading across her face.

"Let's see how much fun we can have then?"

Four months had passed. Bella often met with Mr Masen and nobody knew. They acted normally when in school, other than the occasionally trips to the secluded closet when lessons were in progress. Most of the time they met in an abandoned area in the forest and made out and fucked each other senseless in the back of his car. She used the new phone he gave her to send him naked pictures of herself as well as the occasional video of her, like the one in the hotel room the first time. In the four months that had gone by, they'd only met up at the same hotel twice.

Bella had a duffel bag on the passenger seat, her hair carefully pinned up in curlers and baggy clothes on. She pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and checked into their usual room. Mr Masen wasn't due to arrive for another forty minutes.

Sitting in the bathroom, she touched up her makeup. Pulling out the curlers, her hair fell into loose curls around her face. She threw her clothes into the corner of the bathroom. Posing in front of the mirror, she pouted her lips and snapped a picture. She sent it to Mr Masen with one word underneath. 'Waiting'.

Hanging out the three little outfits, she'd brought with her over the bathtub edge she put each on and sent a picture to Mr Masen. He had to choose which one he liked the most. Not being able to decide on one, he asked cheekily for all. She giggled and responded with a yes.

She sent him video chat request when she was in the tiny cheerleader outfit. Her breasts looked bigger; they were bulging out of the small crop top. She'd only put on the miniature skirt, forgoing the panties and shorts they came with. It wasn't a specific cheerleader outfit but was one in a sex shop so it was blue and yellow in colour with the word 'PUSSY' written over the chest.

"Hey Babe."

"Hello Mr Masen. I'm ready for you."

"I'm nearly there."

"Do you like my outfit?"

He glanced down from the road and onto his phone. His breath caught in his throat. His length was already hard, but he became even harder.

"Love it. Why don't you give me a better look?"

"You mean like this?"

She placed her phone onto the little counter top and stepped away from it. Leaning forward, she gave him a clear view between her breasts as she bit on her bottom lip. Straightening up, she turned around and bent over. He saw her glistening wet ass and groaned.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Yes Mr Masen?"

"Go to the bed."

She took the phone with her as she kneeled with her legs apart.

"Touch yourself Bella. I can't hold on. I need you to make me cum."

Grinning, she bit on her lip as she brought a hand up to her breasts. She started bouncing up and down, her head leaning to the side.

"Just like that Babe."

He was pulled over on the side of the road, his length out of his boxers. He was pumping his hand up and down on himself, jerking himself off.

"Ohh. Mr Masen. So dirty. Your hands… God your hands are amazing. Oh, Mr Masen. I like that. Ah. Ah. Yes. You like my pompoms don't you? You can't keep your hands off them. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Please. Please Mr Masen. Right there. Oh, look my pompoms can't keep away."

Her breasts had fallen from the material, jumping around with her movements.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I'm a bad cheerleader Mr Masen. I'm so dirty. But you can't stop. Can you? You make me feel so good. YES! THAT'S IT. AH! EDWARD! AH! AH! AHHHHH!"

She came all over the sheets, making a mess everywhere. He grunted and his balls exploded; his cum splattering all over his chest.

"I'll be there in ten minutes Bella."

"Okay."

Hanging up the video chat, she climbed off the bed and pulled on her tracksuits and jumper. She dashed down to the front desk and asked for the sheets to be changed immediately. The staff was friendly and more than willing to help. The cleaning maid that changed the bed sheets eyed the young girl who was stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

With a clean room, Bella stripped back down into the cheerleader uniform. Shaking out the skirt, she sat down onto the end of the bed. She didn't have to wait long before the door was being opened. Mr Masen stepped into the room and ran his eyes over Bella's hot body.

Dropping his bag, he slammed the door behind him. His hands went straight to his belt buckle and pushed his pants down. Pushing Bella back, he slammed himself straight into her. As she was now on the pill he didn't have to worry about using a condom all of the time.

His hands were flat on either side of her head as he pounded himself into her. She grinned up at him and held onto his wrists.

"You are so fucking hot Bella. You are definitely keeping this costume."

"I'll shake my pompoms for you after you're done."

"Fuck yes."

He grunted continuously until he fell over the edge. His release spurred hers on and their hot cum fused together. Pushing away from her, he pulled his boxers back on but climbed out of the rest of his clothes. She stood up and threw him back onto the bed.

"Let me shake my pompoms for you."

Turning on some music, she started swaying her hips. With her chest puffed out, her breasts bounced. She swung her head back and ran her hands over her body. Turning around slowly, she shook her ass so that he could see her bare skin. Backing up, she sat onto his lap, grinding herself over his crotch. She stood up and faced him again. He lay back with the command of her hands and cupped the back of her thighs as she sat over him. Pulling him from his boxers, she slid down on top of him. They both groaned and threw their heads back.

She started bouncing up and down on him. They were both tense. Her tits shook, relieving some of the tension in her body. He watched transfixed as her body moved. Grinning, she stared down at him and breathed repetitively. She could feel him on the verge of cumming.

"Look at me Edward. Look at your dirty little student fucking you. I bet you dream about me at night. I bet you dreamed about me when I was underage. Such a dirty paedophile you are Mr Masen. I should tell my father. He'd arrest you and then you'd be the one in handcuffs, not me. But you like handcuffs, don't you? Especially when you've got me tied to the bed, naked, ready and waiting for you."

Grunting from the depths of his chest, Edward blasted his cum into her hilt. She continued bouncing, riding out his orgasm before experiencing her own. Sliding off him, she reorganised her cheerleader outfit.

"Don't move, I'll be back in a minute."

Closing the door to the bathroom, she slipped from her outfit before putting on the skimpy devil costume. This costume consisted of a sexy red corset, fluffy panties and devil horns. She pulled the bathroom door open and cocked her hip. Edward's cock sprung up as he stared at his student standing before him.

"God you're sexy Bella."

"I know. But you are the one that brought this side of me out. I think you rather like it Mr Masen."

"You are so dirty. Why don't you kneel between my legs and get that dirty mouth of yours to work? You should do as I say, after all, I am your teacher."

"Yes Mr Masen. You are my teacher and you make me so dirty."

He sat up on the bed, moving to the end. She slipped to her knees between his and ran her hands along his thighs. Grasping hold of his cock, he groaned. His fingers coiled into her hair, guiding her face between his legs. With lips opened wide, she swallowed him to the back of her throat.

"You have no idea how dirty you look with your lips around my cock."

She moaned, scratching at his balls. He was holding her head still, not allowing her to move.

"Look up Bella."

Tilting her head, she grinned around his cock at the phone he held in his hand.

"You like making sex videos don't you? Maybe I'll make one of my own."

Groaning, she closed her eyes and squeezed his balls. Pulling at her hair, he lifted her face off his cock before pushing it back down. She let him control her head, focusing on pleasing him.

"You like sucking my cock don't you Bella? Just like a juicy lollipop."

Groaning, she nodded her head.

"Fuck!"

His jaw locked and he tensed underneath her.

"Shit that's good Bella. Fuck. You're such a dirty little girl."

A soft moan came from the back of her throat causing him to unload his cum in her mouth. He pulled her off him and pushed her back so that she fell to the floor.

"You're going to have to wear more lingerie outfits for me. Start carrying them in your bag for after school."

"I never thought you'd be one for these costumes Mr Masen."

Standing up, she slid herself onto his lap, her lips by his ear.

"But I must say, I can't afford to continue buying such clothes for you. I have to be saving for College and I can't exactly ask my Dad for money."

"I'll sort something out for you Bella."

Biting on his earlobe, she rolled her core around his cock.

"Did you bring the handcuffs Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Cuff yourself to the middle of the headboard."

She couldn't deny him anything. Especially when she knew she'd absolutely love whatever he was planning. On her knees in the middle of the bed, she leaned forward and locked the red fluffy cuffs around her wrist. Threading the chain through the headboard, she clipped her other wrist to it.

Edward climbed onto the bed behind her, his hands running over her ass cheeks. She groaned and looked over her shoulder. His cock was hard again, standing straight to attention. Bowing her head, she pushed her ass back into his hands. He spanked her hard. He ripped the small panties from her body and threw them at the closed bathroom door. Spanking her again he thrust his length deep into her hilt immediately afterwards.

"I've thought about bending you over my desk and spanking you hard."

"Ask me to stay after school then. You can lock the door and pull the blinds down. Punish me for being such a naughty girl."

"We can't. If someone catches us, I'll be fired and arrested and you'll get a note on your school report."

"We'll have to make sure we aren't caught then."

He slapped her ass again, harder this time. There would definitely be a mark there in the morning.

"No Bella. I can't risk it."

His hands ran down her legs and up to her hips. Lifting her backside up, he groaned as her folds clenched around his cock. Not being able to hold back anymore, he pulled out of her sharply and thrust back in just as quickly. Bella cried out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion inside her.

"I want you hard Edward."

"You don't tell me what to do Bella. I am the teacher here. I am only going to fuck you hard because that is what I want. You are to please me. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes Mr Masen. I will be a good student."

"You always are Bella. And that's why I reward you."

Gripping her ass, he pulled her back and forth on him, his hips meeting her ass in hard slaps. His balls swung, hitting against her ass and creating a loud slap each time. She groaned over and over as he fucked her harder than he ever had before. Running his fingers down her mound, he reached her exposed clit and pinched it roughly. Her head dropped and she cried her release around him. Throwing his own head back, his eyes rolled into the top of his head as his seed squirted deep inside her.

He collapsed to the bed beside her after the purely pleasurable release he just had. Uncuffing herself, Bella climbed onto his hips, her core resting over his cock. He moaned, his long fingers resting on her strong thighs.

"I'm really too old for you Bella. You are way too energetic for me sometimes."

"You're only 24, that's only a six years difference."

"And you are still in High School Bella. You haven't even started College."

"An A+ student. And I'll be in College in six months. Plus, I've always wanted an older boyfriend. The guys my age are all way too immature."

"I wouldn't say I'm your boyfriend though Bella. That's not exactly what this is."

"I know. But I wouldn't really know how to explain it."

"Well I'm your teacher and we like to fuck each other. Doesn't that sum it up."

"I think it's a little more than that. I mean, we have dinner together, kinda like dates."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"And you make me feel wanted and appreciated. I don't think I'd feel that way if we were just fucking."

"I do appreciate you Bella. I've never had a relationship with anyone quite like this before. If I wasn't your teacher, I would have asked you out. I like you Bella."

"I like you too Edward. I don't know your personal life, but from what I know about you, I really like who you are."

"You graduate in a couple months. I won't be your teacher after that."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I want to take you on a date. I'll book us in for a fancy dinner in Seattle and I'll give you some money for a new dress. I'll get us hotel rooms and I'll have it all sorted out. When we can, I want to take you on proper dates. I don't want to just fuck you."

"I'd like that. But you don't need to do anything fancy. A nice dinner at the diner in Forks would be fine."

"No. I want to do something nice for you. Just wait Bella, you'll love it."

He held the back of her head and pulled it down to his. Touching his lips to hers, he groaned softly and pulled her even closer to him. She closed her eyes slowly, her hands threading into his hair. Rolling them both over, he pressed his body gently to hers so that his weight wasn't on her. He kissed her gently and lovingly, his hands stroking up and down her sides just below the base of the corset.

"Edward… Wait."

With his lips brushing against her throat, he stopped moving his body over hers.

"I have one more outfit for you."

"Can't you feel me though?"

"It will be worth it, I promise."

"Okay. But I'm going to love you when you get back."

"I'm ready."

She crawled out underneath him and disappeared into the bathroom. Slipping out of the red corset, she slipped into a silky white nightgown that cut off her below her ass. Pulling on a pair of angel wings, she combed her hair out so that it was softer to the touch.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I want you to look at this one; actually look at it."

"I will love it."

Slowly opening the door, she took a small step back. Her head was down, her lips turned up in a small smile. Having rolled onto his back, Edward's eyes raked up her body. With his cock hard as a rock, he shifted to the end of the bed, his feet on the floor. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The bathroom light illuminated her slim figure, making her look like an angel.

"Beautiful."

A slight blush covered her cheeks and radiated from the top of her chest. Edward held his hands out for her. She padded over to him and slid onto his lap. His hands slipped onto both her plump bottom cheeks as his eyes continued to admire her perfect body. Bella's fingers played with the tuft of bronze hair on the back of his neck.

"You have to wear this on our honeymoon Bella."

"Is this you proposing?"

"Not yet. I will make my proposal grand, if we marry that is."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Make love to me."

"It will be beautiful love."

Lifting her up, Edward carefully turned them both around and lay her in the middle of the bed, her head nestling into the hotel pillows. He lay himself out beside her, his eyes staring into hers. Cupping her cheek, he teased her by ghosting his lips over hers but not actually kissing her. Their eyes were both glazed as they breathed heavily, their chests rising and falling slowly. Finally seeing pure desire and love in her eyes, Edward pressed his lips to hers. Closing her eyes, Bella became fully enraptured by Edward's presence. Sliding his fingers into her white panties, he pulled them down her legs and off her feet. Opening her legs apart, he settled himself between them.

"You are so beautiful, Bella."

Moaning, she squeezed her thighs around his hips. His lips pressed to her collarbone before kissing up her throat and to her lips. Their lips were moulded together. Running his hands down to her thighs, he slid himself into her core. Their lips parted and they both moaned.

"So good."

Burying his face into the crook of her neck, he nipped at her skin gently. Her fingers pulled at his hair, humming quietly. He rocked his hips against hers, creating a steady rhythm. With a long moan, Bella came heavily around him, her body curling into his. Leaning the side of her head to the side of his, she ran her hands down his back. Kissing her shoulder, he grunted loudly and spilled his seed into her.

Pulling out of her, he slid her nightgown over her head and lay himself on top of her. His cock was pressed into her hip, his fingers trailing up and down her leg. He pecked her neck before settling.

"How are you finding your school work, Bella?"

"It's going okay."

"From what I heard, you haven't been handing your homework in on time."

"Well, I have been a little distracted after school."

"You should have said, I would have made you do your work. I won't let your school work slip because of me."

"It's not slipping. My last report card was the same as all the rest. I'm just trying to manage my work around my new social life."

"Okay. If you do need help, or feel like your work is slipping, just let me know. You've worked too hard to give it all up now."

Turning her head down to his, she bit on her bottom lip as he started to slowly kiss down her chest. Passing through the valley between her breasts, he moved down her body. She started breathing heavily, excited for what he was doing.

"I'll make you feel really good if you do well at your exams at the end of the year, Bella. And you know that I can make you feel good."

He stopped, his head between her legs, staring up at her. His hands cupped her ass, holding her legs open.

"Please, Mr Masen… Urhhh… Please…"

Staring into her eyes, he could see her desperate need for relief. Lowering his head, he pressed his closed lips to her pulsing clit, making her moan loudly. One of her hands tangled into her hair, the other, tangling into the sheets. Her back arched off the bed and she pushed her hips down to his mouth.

Wrapping his lips around her clit, he started sucking on it softly. She was writhing above him, needing more. Grabbing his head, she yanked on his hair as he placed his tongue flat to her clit. Groaning loudly, her cum started seeping from her. His lips slid down to her opening, sucking her wet core gently. She shifted her hips, calming down from her climax and breathing heavily.

"You are really good at that Mr Masen."

He crawled over her, stroking her thighs to help her calm down. She was grinning, the tips of her fingers curled into his hair.

"I already knew that. But it's nice to hear."

"Mmmm, you are amazing, Mr Masen."

Leaning her head up, she pressed her lips to his. Pulling her away from him, he nestled her head back into the pillows.

"Hey, as much as I want to continue this, I think it's time we get some sleep. It's late."

Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned.

"Later than I thought. I can go grab some food if you're hungry, but I want you to rest. You're going to be tired tomorrow, otherwise."

"Then it's a good thing we have the room for the weekend. And yes, I am hungry."

"Pizza?"

"Not sure what else will be open at this time."

He climbed out of bed and started pulling his clothes on. When he was dressed enough to leave the room, he leaned across the bed and pecked her lips.

"I won't be long."

"Can you grab some fries from the food truck down the road on your way back up?"

"Sure."

By the time he'd gone down to the pizza restaurant and grabbed some fries from the food truck, Bella had fallen asleep. She was exhausted from the late nights of studying she'd been doing to catch up on her homework assignments.

Eating half the pizza and a handful of fries, he stripped down to his boxers before climbing under the comforter with the sleeping girl.


End file.
